


Hush Little Baby Mine [Gonna Give You The Whole Damn World]

by WitheringFeniks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stark Industries, BAMF Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, Extremis Pepper Potts, Extremis Tony Stark, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Infinity Gems, Infinity Gems like Tony, Is this crack?, Prompt: if Howard had been a good father, Tony's good childhood, Unfinished, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, World Domination, but literally good parenting, dunno, intentional world domination, serum-Tony Stark, the plan was for Bucky/Tony/Steve but didn't get that far, the world loves Tony, unintentional world domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: "Hush little baby mine, don't say a word...daddy's gonna give you the whole damn world."The moment Howard first lay his eyes on his daughter, he knew he was going to give her the world. Nothing would stand in his way.[Unfinished piece]





	Hush Little Baby Mine [Gonna Give You The Whole Damn World]

It was glaringly obvious from a young age his daughter was intelligent, her mind worked to fast and it left her in tears. So Howard paid for all best tutors he could find and he gave her books far advanced for her age.

He watched as she prospered under their guidance.

When she was two, she was already learning two extra languages.

When she was four, she built a fully functioning circuit board.

When she was seven, she built a V8 motorbike.

At eight, he entrusted her to Peggy, where she flourished further under her tutelage.

At fifteen he and Maria eagerly and happily waved her off as she went to MIT to study physics, mechanical engineering and electrical engineering.

(Of course, during those years, he didn’t just stand around watching as his daughter grew up.

He pushed Stark Industries further, expanding into more than just weapons.

He played an active role in S.H.I.E.L.D. 

He slipped into politics with ease that he would one day introduce Antonia too. 

He and Maria went to parties, created relief foundations and playing all the right cards.)

He approved greatly of James 'Rhodey' Rhodes; the boy that had been chosen to share his dorm with his daughter. His daughter latched onto him and he to her with a beautiful friendship that reminded him of Steve and Bucky. She blossomed like a beautiful flower in their friendship.

While Antonia was away, Howard turned his attention more to S.H.I.E.L.D when he noticed certain things. He had always disapproved of Project Paperclip. He began to collect evidence and hid it away safely—he left messages for Antonia in case something would happen if he was discovered.

When his daughter graduated, she slipped into S.H.I.E.L.D easily, as she'd always been there. She worked herself up the ranks just as easily. Not just S.H.I.E.L.D did she grace with her presence, but the entire world met a fierce and determined woman that would one day take over Stark Industries.

He told his daughter of his suspicions.

Antonia helped in the reconstruction of the serum. Of which two different ones were created, one based upon the original, and Antonia's own one with a different premise in mind which she called Extremis and became the first official person to receive it after an accident it the lab.

Then three months later, he walked into the arms of the Winter Soldier. He smiled at the familiar face, silently promising he would be free one day.

Because he had known for a long time just who the Winter Soldier was.

* * *

Antonia grieved at the death of her parents and in that grief, she threw herself headfirst into the business while S.H.I.E.L.D becomes secondary.

(But she also _knows_.)

She still meets up with Sharon and Everett, enjoys their company.

She and Sharon were a scary duo in the field after all and family in all but blood at this point.

J.A.R.V.I.S was born just a matter of weeks later, named after the butler that stood beside her family her entire life. He had cried as he thanked her for the honour.

(J.A.R.I.V.S and she intermingle so thoroughly that sometimes they feel like one person. His voice a guiding one inside her head.)

Antonia integrated herself into the company, tested the board and went out of her way to meet employees. She expanded the companies locations, even into other countries. She becomes known as _that_ woman. The woman people eagerly seek out, wonder her ideas and thoughts on matters because she _matters_.

She promoted Virginia 'Pepper' Potts to her PA, (the nickname came about after she'd pepper-sprayed a guard to get into her office) because Antonia loves fierce and loyal people like Pepper.

Antonia thinks she might love the woman for her actions alone.

(Rhodey certainly got a good laugh.)

Antonia slips into to space her father had left empty, just waiting for her to fill. She talks about politics and business and everything that's important. Her father and S.H.I.E.L.D had long ago taught her out to play people like she was a puppet master.

But she also enjoys herself, explores and learns and people love her too much to think about scolding her for her exploration in sexuality and other areas. She was instead looked to as an example—a woman not afraid to show her true self.

She had many partners and she'd even helped some in less than ideal positions get into a better life.

(People love her for it.)

* * *

Antonia expanded their technology side of Stark Industries because she learns there might be double-dealing happening under her nose. She scopes it out, reports her theories to Fury.

Then during her presentation in Afghanistan, her entourage is attacked and she's taken hostage.

She wakes with an electromagnetic in her chest.

(She could feel it hum in tune with the Extremis as it worked with the magnet to keep her alive.)

(She could not contact J.A.R.V.I.S and for a while, that left her terrified.)

They want her to build the Jericho.

They had her weapons, weapons she knows are from double-dealing and she's _pissed_.

Instead of building the missile, she builds a suit.

Yinsen, a man she had met before and could recall fondly, who had been her fellow captive, gave his life to give her time.

_"Don't waste your life."_

And she won't.

* * *

She shuts the weapons division down, stating until a time she sees fit, Stark Industries will not be making weapons. She tells them how she saw people killed with her companies very weapons and how she's going to right those wrongs.

The press loves her determination to take responsibility.

(Stark Industries P&R have a field day and love her for it.)

(Toni may have accidentally stumbled across a shrine dedicated to her a year prior. She said nothing, just laughed at her employes, it makes her love them even more.)

* * *

She creates a better Arc-Reactor and builds another suit, then another to fix that pesky icing problem. Then colours it red and gold.

She frees Yinsen's village from the Ten Rings and Rhodey comes to see the suit in person.

(Toni thinks about creating her best friend a suit also. They'd made quite a duo together.)

* * *

She learns it was Stane who was double-dealing. She kills him for it in the end.

She announced to the world that she was Iron Woman and if it was even possible, the world loves her more for it.

* * *

She has J.A.R.V.I.S work on finding alternates to palladium, even with Extremis, it would kill her eventually—just gave her more time than a regular human.

Fury hands over a box her father had left her.

She laughs at the film reel.

She creates a new element and calls it Starkonium.

She uncovers his other more private information hidden in the old Stark Mansion after he left a coded note only she'd understand int he box.

(Toni promises to save him, even if it's the last thing she'd ever do.)

* * *

Toni decides to make Pepper her co-CEO of Stark Industries because Pepper was a woman that was more than a PA and it gave Toni the chance to focus on her not-so-secret superhero life.

Pepper cried when Toni told her.

* * *

Toni made Rhodey a suit of is own called War Machine, it came with an AI called T.O.N.Y.A.

T.O.N.Y.A's voice was that of her own when Toni had first met her brother in all but blood.

He cries and laughs and they take their suits out of a ride.

(He was a natural.)

* * *

Vanko is hardly a problem, and when he mentions the palladium, she laughs in his face.

* * *

It's not long after the Stark Expo that she meets the Winter Soldier for the first time.

She was in Japan, discussing the implementation of Arc-Reactors to help power their cities.

(She was planning to eventually give a number of countries access to such energy. Environmentalists love her.)

She's on a roof, overlooking the city nightlife with J.A.R.V.I.S whispering all sort of ideas and plans to her as he lands on the rooftop with her almost silently.

She fights without the suit, revealing her true strength.

She taunts and flirts all at once as she dances around his knife swipes.

She purposely drags her fingers across the large cut that he'd managed to snag. It heals, stitches itself back together before their eyes. Those dull blue eyes are brighter now, something almost like interest slithered across that piercing gaze.

Toni grins, wide and sharp and almost feral, and sees that spark of interest _grow_

She laughs as she snatches his mask to see his face and to confirm her father's information.

It was, in fact, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes.

She calls him Bucky, watching as the confusion forms.

She escapes with the mask and one of his knives.

(Or maybe he lets her go?)

She keeps the knife in a holster on her thigh.

(It was a very beautiful knife.)

* * *

She's called in by S.H.I.E.L.D when Loki appears.

Toni could admit she was curious.

She had seen the Tesseract before; Howard had kept it in the Stark Mansion for a few years when she was younger.

(She liked to listen to is sing softly. Her father couldn't hear it sing when she asked him, it made him even more curious about the strange cube because no one else said they could hear it sing like her.)

She met Steve, the man she grew up hearing about and can see why her father liked him so much. Even if he was rude to her about her rather forward personality. He'd get used to her.

She also meets Bruce Banner. Someone she'd wanted to meet for years.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked with a curl of her lips.

"Last night." She returned with a smirk and wink.

* * *

The staff Loki used to control people sang like the Tesseract, but it was different. It was more like a sirens call.

She watched as it wound the others up. She too could feel the sirens song it sang but she didn't rise to the challenge it tempted.

* * *

She flies the nuke into the wormhole and dies, but wakes to Hulk's roar and laughed.

* * *

She says goodbye to the Tesseract and the song changed just the slightest for a hint of a second before returning to its normal soothing hum.

Unfortunately, the Staff was stolen. Toni has an idea of just who that is and gives Fury as passing glance when they next meet. He nods.

* * *

Killian is just a joke.

She kills him without remorse for involving Pepper.

Then Toni works on stabilising the knock-off version of serum for Pepper.

Pepper subtly may have said she wanted to keep it. (For her safety of course.)

(Toni outfits the Keener's garage for Harley and makes sure to keep watch over him and his family.)

(She buys a replacement for the watch that belonged to his sister. She did promise to return it after all, and she was forced to break that promise.)

(She did shot the guy for it though.)

* * *

She meets up with her teammates, they come and go from her tower. Toni welcomes them with open arms, showering them in gifts and upgrades because that's how she shows her love.

She loves how with Natasha and Clint they can paint each other's nails and toenails, laugh at stupid movies and act like children.

She loves Bruce because he understands her on an intellectual level the others don't.

Steve was someone who was far more reserved but didn't shy away from her after they'd made up after the invasion. He lets her teach him, bring him up to date with everything he missed.

The first time she'd caught him drawing her took her by surprise but felt honoured. She enjoyed the flush that warmed his cheeks as she complimented his amazing skills. She framed the image and kept it in her workshop.

(She brought him more art-related things, paints, pencils, charcoal. She wants him to expand his beautiful skills further. Nudges him into perhaps taking a college course in the arts. He said he'd think about it, but S.H.I.E.L.D could be demanding after all.)

* * *

When Fury was killed (<strike>Toni knows he wouldn't die that easily</strike>), she reached out to Nat and Steve, playing from the shadows. She warns them about the Winter Soldier. Warns Steve about what he might expect, but doesn't say what exactly because she can't just outright say the Soldat is Bucky.

She and J.A.R.V.I.S filter through the data, warn the agents out on missions about what might happen. Warns them to stay safe and watch their backs closely.

They managed to avoid the complete data dump of agent names and their families but missions and all other data is released.

(Toni watched the footage of Bucky dragging Steve out of the watch and feels her heart pound in her chest.)

(She has J.A.R.V.I.S watch over Bucky.)

* * *

Toni starts working on the Iron Legion. Of course, she doesn't create them outright. She goes to the UN and offers the Legion for relief aid in the cases of natural disasters and immediate response for situations like clean-ups.

F.R.I.D.A.Y is brought back online when she'd given the green light by the UN. F.R.I.D.A.Y is to assist J.A.R.V.I.S, whose main focus was Toni personally and Stark Industries. F.R.I.D.A.Y seamlessly worked alongside her older brother once J.A.R.V.I.S caught her up.

F.R.I.D.A.Y grew more and more each day, taking on an Irish accent.

(She claims to picture herself with red hair, much like a familiar woman Toni knows.)

* * *

Toni picked the lock on the door and slinked inside the dark apartment. Bucky had been gone for twenty minutes and wouldn't return for a while yet. 

She slid the backpack from her shoulder and set it on the table, then pulled out the note and used the knife she'd stolen to pin it to the table.

she leaves.

_Thought some supplies might be helpful._

_Call the number if you ever need something ;)_

_-Stark._


End file.
